Especial
by Tris Pond
Summary: Só quando ele conheceu Shoyō foi que Kenma entendeu o que era desejar algo.


Kenma costumava a ver o mundo como algo que ele só observava. Ele nunca sentiu que era parte dele, nem mesmo quando estava com Kuroo.

Talvez isso fosse porque ele não se sentia como as outras pessoas pareciam sentir-se. Certo, quando ele era criança, ele devia estar empolgado com alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma vez que ele estivesse fazendo ou vendo algo que o animasse. Ele nunca desejou nada, não de verdade. O máximo que ele tinha feito era contemplar algo.

Já adolescente, foi basicamente o mesmo. Ou era, até que ele viu Shoyō. Ele tinha sido interessante desde o segundo que eles se conheceram, aproximando-se do seu "inimigo" sem nem um pouco de animosidade. Ele não jogava vôlei como ninguém que Kenma tivesse visto, era como se a vida dele dependesse daquela vitória. Kenma percebeu que estava com inveja pela primeira vez, querendo saber como era ser tão devotado a algo. Ele só tentava ganhar os jogos pelos amigos dele.

O primeiro jogo deles juntos tinha sido empolgante e Kenma não conseguia esperar para encontrar o menino de novo. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Shoyō mandando mensagem quase toda semana, sem nunca se importar com a falta de entusiamo nas repostas de Kenma.

Na semana que eles passaram juntos, treinando e competindo, Shoyō quase nunca o deixou só, até mesmo dormindo do seu lado, mesmo que Shoyō devesse estar dormindo com o próprio time. Estranhamente, Kenma não se importava nem um pouco. Era confortável estar do lado de alguém que ele confiasse e que conseguia fazer o seu dia tão leve. De alguma forma, ele só queria que Shoyō se aproximasse mais.

Ver os jogos de Shoyō era uma coisa diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse experienciado. Ele estava verdadeiramente fascinado pelo jeito que ele sempre criava algo novo, com uma nova estratégia. Era fácil ver que o menino dava cem por cento de si todo dia. Os jogos dele nunca eram cansativos e eles o divertiam enquanto Kenma tentava adivinhar qual seria a surpresa da vez.

Até mesmo o seu próprio time notou como ele era diferente junto com Shoyō e sugeriram que se eles jogassem para o mesmo time, ele seria mais motivado. Ele rejeitou a ideia, dizendo que Shoyō iria perceber se ele não pudesse fazer coisas novas. Mas haviam outros motivos também - ele ficaria muito distraído por Shoyō, pelo jeito que ele queria estar perto do menino. Ele o fazia sentir coisas que ele nunca tinha se julgado capaz. Talvez a mais estranha delas fosse desejo... ou era a segurança?

Shoyō o fazia se sentir vivo, curioso para ver o que viria a seguir. Tinha algo a ver com a determinação que ele mostrava, o jeito que os olhos deles brilhavam quando ele estava prestes a atacar. Ele era especial.

Kenma até mesmo se sentiu mal quando a semana terminou e ele demorou um tempo para se ajustar a vida sem a presença constante de Shoyō. Era definitivamente mais chato e o trouxe uma tristeza inesperada. Tudo parecia mais quieto agora e ele não gostava disso.

Claro, Shoyō ainda o mandava mensagem, falando principalmente sobre vôlei, mas um pouco sobre o dia dele também. Porém, era diferente de ter ele lá. A pior parte é que Kenma sabia que se ele pedisse para Shoyō para eles saírem, o amigo iria aceitar, achando um jeito deles se encontrarem em uma cidade no meio do caminho, mas ele não tinha coragem de fazer isso quando iria significar coisas diferentes para eles.

Além disso, Kenma tentou esconder os sentimentos dele ao máximo, porque ele não sabia se os seus colegas de time ficariam felizes se descobrissem. Karasuno e Nekoma eram rivais e só porque eles podiam aprender um com o outro e conversar um pouco, isso não significava que eles ficariam felizes de vê-lo gostando do rival. E ainda tinha o pequeno detalhe que Kenma era um cara. Ele sabia que Kuroo não teria problemas com isso, mas não sabia se os outros se sentiriam desconfortáveis.

Shoyō provavelmente iria surtar se soubesse - porque claro que ele não sentia o mesmo - e Kenma não queria perder um dos poucos amigos que ele tinha feito. Seria um pesadelo se Hinata começasse a agir ainda mais esquisito que o normal. Não, por enquanto era mais que o suficiente saber o quão especial ele era para ele e apreciar os novos sentimentos que ele tinha trazido para o seu mundo.

* * *

Nota: Eu precisava escrever algo sobre esse casal que eu amo muito.


End file.
